First met: The Sun and the Moon
by ame.srz
Summary: First part of a trilogy "Have you ever thought about finding a BEST friend? Me? Of course not. I lived in a tower , locked and I couldn't get out. I had it forbidden by my mother. My name is Rapunzel,and here 's my story!" "Have you ever thought about falling in LOVE? Me? Of course not. It was impossible. No one could ever see me. My name is Jack Frost, and here's my story!"


Have you ever thought about finding a BEST friend?

Me? Of course not. I lived in a tower , locked and I couldn't get out. I had it forbidden by my mother.

My name is Rapunzel,and here 's my story !

...

In the top of a tower lived a girl; long blond hair, snow white skin and green eyes that captivated everyone . She was cute since her birth.

Mother Gothel brushed the blond hair of Rapunzel every night while she sang a song that her mother had taught her ; and tonight was no exception .

Rapunzel was sitting in front of the mirror , yearning for that moment to end.

'Start to sing' asked her mother.

And Rapunzel did so.

_"Flower gleam and glow,_  
_Let your power shine,_  
_Make the clock reverse,_  
_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_  
_Change the fates design,_  
_Save what has been lost,_  
_Bring back what once was mine,_  
_What once was mine"_

When she finished, Rapunzel did not wait until her mother told her she could go. She ran to her room and went straight to look out the window . She sought all around the blue sky, but it was not yet time. Or it was not the day .

Disappointed , she fell on his bed.

Rapunzel was about to fall asleep (not realizing that she had left the window open ) when something white appeared at the window. It was obvious that was not what she was looking for, but it caught her attention .

She sat up and paid more attention . Now that her eyes looked good, she realized that it was snow. Or ice. Whatever it was , it had formed snowflakes on the edge of the window.

Rapunzel addressed this and touched snow for the first time in his life . She laughed. It felt so funny and WAS fun. She started playing with the snow. She wanted to make a snowman , even if it was small. She formed the first ball , but it slipped through her fingers and came rolling out of the window.

Rapunzel saw fell the snowflake and fell . She gave it up for lost. She was about to make another snowball with what was left , but she had´nt to.

"Looking for this?" said a voice in front of her.

Rapunzel turned to see who was talking and slipped inside of the shock tower .

He was a teenage boy with white hair and blue eyes; and had a dark blue sweatshirt. He laughed about how Rapunzel fell , but then asked with a smile :

"Sorry. Can I help you?"

The girl was very frightened, but then gave him a cold look and asked in a cold voice :

"Who are you? Are you a friend of my mom? What are you doing here!" her voice did not sounded cool. It was obvious, she was 5 "Give me my snow back!" cried , stood up and tore off the snow from the hands unknown. She then stepped back .

"Do not be afraid" said the boy "My name is Jack Frost. And no, I 'm not a friend of your mummy"

"An enemy, then?" Rapunzel asked , and his eyes widened.

Jack giggled .

"No, your mom does not know me. I came because all the time you're stuck here . Do not you get tired?"he asked .

Rapunzel was silent .

"Well, continued Jack –I´ve come for you to fun. I am the spirit of winter. It was me who made all that snow. Did you like it?"

Rapunzel did not budge and kept in place.

"Oh , come on!"cried Jack – "I see you're a tough little girl , huh? Well, let's change that!" and immediately blew up. Rapunzel approached the window and saw all that Jack was making. He was flying, waved a wooden scepter brought (where Rapunzel had not noticed until now ) and fell snow. Lots of snow. It was as if it was snowing.

Literally, it snowed.

Rapunzel had never seen anything like it, although it was obvious. She had enclosed five years of his life in a tower, and all she had seen were fascinated lights that appear every year in the black night like stars.

But this was different.

Jack was flying through the air, and in addition to snow, increasingly out waving his scepter blue and white highlights.

Rapunzel was amazed at the sight , and saw him all night, with a smile on his face.

Jack could not believe it . For the first time in his life , someone saw him .

He could not believe.

It was impossible! He just appeared and said " Looking for this? " !

How was that possible?

He had to tell someone!

_No_ he thought _is the first time someone sees you. Keep it to yourself ._

"Ok" he said aloud. Then he looked at the Moon "Ok!"

That girl was special. She could see him for something.

_She believes_. But it had to be something more; it couldn't be just that.

He was going to ask the moon, but instead he saw the first rays of light appearing on the horizon…

…Yellow ... ...

…Orange ...

…and to reach its peak ...

…the Sun.

...

Well...Hi! It's the author!

Hehe... I just wanna say: sorry for my english. I'm learning! In Spanish no one reads it :/

And...thanks for reading the first chapter! :D ;)

Love,

Ame :)


End file.
